Brady (Big House)
Brady, labeled the Fourth Tripartite, is a Mansion Dweller on Big House. He is introduced in Total Drama Action as Beth's boyfriend, and in 60 Club, plays a major role in the finale, when he drives Lindsay and Tyler to Marlins Stadium in his car, and attempts to delay Bermuda Square, due to being an ATC. Personality Brady knows he needs to be cutthroat, and has no problem doing so. He aligns himself with Jose, for promises of getting rid of Mark and Eva. However, his relation to Lindsay and the Tripartite Alliance screws him over, and he is quickly targeted, and despite his attempts, he is eventually voted out. Coverage Total Drama 60 Club Billion-Dollar Triangle Scheme When Bermuda Square and the Tripartite Alliance approach Miami, Brady first grants permission to land to the Tripartite Alliance, and Bermuda Square jumps out of their plane. He then runs out of the tower, and brings Lindsay and Tyler into his van to get to the hotel. At the hotel, Bermuda Square makes it first, due to jumping out their plane, but Brady crashes his van into the hotel. Lindsay climbs the tree to get the clue, while Tyler and Brady move the van. Brady then drives the Tripartite Alliance, and tries to force Mark's football team's bus to crash, causing the van to be damaged, and hitting the bus a few times. He is able to drive the Tripartite Alliance to the stadium, allowing Lindsay and Cody to tie at the finish line. Big House In Big House, Brady begins as a suspected manipulator, due to his affiliation with the Tripartite Alliance. His closest ally, Lindsay, is ejected in week 1, as he and Lindsay are marked next to each other. However, he is able to begin a comeback, by aligning with Jose, creating the Tripartite Alliance 2.0, and getting him to turn Mark and Eva and Bryan and Jessica against each other. However, he only plays one side, unlike his partner in crime, Jose, and he ultimately ends up getting voted out in You Darn Kids Get Out of My Mansion from the Big House Swap. Trivia Comparisons * Brady is one of 2 former extras to play a major role in the 60 Club finale, the other being Coach Brown. ** They both act as an extra member of the alliance they help, and have a prior association with the alliance; Brady is Beth's boyfriend, and Coach Brown is Mark's football coach. * Brady is one of 5 contestants to debut as a non-contestant, the others being Jose, Alice, Chris, and Chef. Competition * Brady is the only contestant to vote in the ejection they were ejected in in Big House, due to the nature of the ejection. * Brady is one of 8 contestants in Big House to be ejected without winning any battles, the others being Lindsay, Alice, Bryan, Emma, Junior, Kelly, and Noah. Miscellanious * Brady is one of 2 contestants to have his height revealed, the other being Alejandro. ** Coincidentally, they are both 6 feet tall. Production * Brady was always meant to make an appearance in the finale of 60 Club. TheNewGame thought for a bit about adding him as a contestant, but this was thrown out quickly, though he'd return as a contestant on Big House. * Brady was going to be the main antagonist of Big House, fighting with Mark and Eva, but TheNewGame decided against this, to prevent all of his stories from being Bermuda Square vs Tripartite Alliance, and to give the other contestants the spotlight.